wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Diets
Sheep.jpg|MudWings camels.jpg|SandWings Birds.jpg|SkyWings Fish.jpg|SeaWings Fruit.jpg|RainWings Polar bear.jpg|IceWings Sloth.jpg|NightWings The dragons of Pyrrhia are described to be either carnivorous or omnivorous, though on the rare occasion, some are herbivorous. They seem willing to eat almost any animal, even scavengers, but most RainWings are known to eat fruit as herbivores, as they usually find the animals in the rainforest too cute, furry, or hard to catch. They get most of their energy from sunlight, lying down on platforms in the middle of the day. Dragons are heterotrophs, meaning they eat other life forms. However, RainWings may be autotrophs to some extent. RainWings RainWings are as close to vegetarians as dragons get, but they will eat monkeys and other rainforest fauna if they feel up to catching them. Fruit, sunlight, and various rainforest plants are the staple of their diets. Sloths are common in the area, though they are almost never consumed, as they are considered as pets by the whole tribe. A list of fruits that RainWings eat: * Avocados * Bananas * Blueberries * Clementines * Coconuts * Dragon berries * Dragonfruits * Fire Pears * Guavas * Jambus * Mangos * Papayas * Raspberries * Star fruits * Tangelos SeaWings Queen Coral has forbidden the consumption of a type of dolphins because she thinks they are related to dragons, but Tsunami privately believes it is because Anemone sort of looks like one. SeaWings mainly eat fish (served raw due to their aversion to cooked meat) as well as several different aquatic plants, such as seaweed or mushrooms. The presentation of this fish varies from social class to social class, with aristocrats eating it deboned and artistically arranged. They also eat other underwater animals, such as octopi The Lost Heir, page 144 and sea snails The Lost Heir, page 195. In The Lost Heir, it was mentioned that they ate a whale during the feast. It is hinted that classes are divided by their diet as lower-class SeaWings are mentioned to eat eels, but this may just be an insult of sorts. They have also been shown to eat soup, as when Blister arrived in The Lost Heir, she was offered some. The Lost Heir, page 194 However, this may be a courtesy they extend to guests only, similar to when they prepared roasted seagulls for the SandWing guests in The Lost Heir. NightWings NightWings have a unique process of hunting. They first find an animal, bite it, and leave. Bacteria in their saliva quickly poisons it, and they come back to find and eat it later. They usually eat decayed food, hence their bad breath and the bacteria present in their mouths. Morrowseer was shown to eat a giant albatross, and another NightWing ate a sloth, both of which were killed in similar manners. However, since their move to the rainforest, they have begun to hunt like other tribes again. MudWings MudWings seem to enjoy raising livestock, and they appear to be willing to eat anything, including fruit. In the marshes, they eat crocodiles, and, most likely, other swamp-dwelling creatures. They have a bigger appetite than other tribes, possibly because of the energy needed to maintain such big statures. SandWings SandWings are light eaters, possibly because they have adapted to the lack of water and sustenance in the desert. They eat animals from the desert such as camels and lizards and also appear to enjoy scavengers, with several exceptions such as Blister, who claims them to be much too bulky and squishy. Sunny was shown to like wild carrots, Smolder was once shown eating dates, and Qibli was also shown handing his mother a coconut, so it can be assumed that SandWings will eat fruits and vegetables when they can find them since there is little prey to be found in their biome. SandWings also do not like raw fish, as shown with Qibli. IceWings IceWings eat polar bears and other arctic creatures, such as whales, seals, penguins and walrus. In The Hidden Kingdom, Blaze wondered if Queen Glacier could send her a walrus for a feast for the dragonets. In Winter Turning, Winter described a meal as containing "dripping bowls of meat" but not much else is known of the preparation of IceWing meals. They also consume scavengers, though not very often, as the creatures are liable to freeze to death in the arctic. Like the SeaWings, IceWings are known to consume fish as well. SkyWings SkyWings are shown to eat mountain goats, cows, pigs, sheep, birds, and scavengers. Since they live in the mountains, they presumably prey upon their lesser neighbors. All Food * Aquatic plants * Bats * Bears * Camels * Cheese Escaping Peril, page 278 * Chickens * Coconut rice Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Cows * Coyotes * Crabs * Dates * Decaying animals * Fish * Fruit * Hippos * Horses * Lizards * Manatees * Macadamias Darkstalker (Legends), page 62 * Mango-lime drinks Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Mountain cats Escaping Peril, page 264 * Mushrooms * Octopodes * Pancakes * Pigs * Rabbits * Caribou/Reindeer Escaping Peril, page 19 * Scavengers * Seaweed * Sheep * Sloths * Snails * Soup * Tea * Tuna rolls Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Walruses * Whales * Wild carrots * Mollusks Trivia *In The Hidden Kingdom, it is said that Clay would love a roasted camel, even though camels are usually part of the SandWing diet. *In Tui's scholastic live-stream, she said that dragons could make pancakes, though they are a bit different than our pancakes. References Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History